Elevator car floor designation buttons and ancillary operating controls are typically mounted individually in a large metal panel located on an inner wall of the car and commonly referred to as a swing return cover. Each designation button assembly may contain its own individual circuit board, if car control is electronic, or may comprise simply a switch and indicator light if car control activation is electrical or electro-mechanical in nature. Each button, whether electronic or electrical, is individually wired to the other buttons, as well as to terminal blocks, and/or other device and hardware on the return cover. The manual wiring interconnections required are time and labor intensive, and offer many opportunities for error. In addition, great care must be taken with the wiring process to ensure solid and reliable connections and fitting.
The button and control layout, and the associated wiring for each car, is customized for the car. In the event the operating parameters for the car changes, for example by the desired inclusion of additional floor stops, a new panel must be designed and wired. Typically the old panel cannot be modified.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a car operating panel which allows flexibility and modularity for interconnection of individual switch buttons assemblies and other operating controls.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a car operating panel which can accommodate a variety of button orientations and layouts.
It is a still further purpose of the present invention to provide an elevator car operating panel which is of economical design and layout and minimizes assembly time and expense.